Unexpected Turns
by brittana72992
Summary: Santana had no idea that her newly found city would hold so many new adventures and journeys for her. After meet a certain blonde, her life had changed forever.


Untitled

Chapter-1

"Gah! I'm always running late!" she looks up to the ceiling and just yells, "Why can't I ever be on time?!" Running around her apartment Brittney's roommate just laughs.

"It isn't funny!" The blonde glares at her short roommate.

"it's kind of funny Brittney. In fact did you know.." Brittney cuts her off

"Rach I don't have time for one of your hour long explanations. I love you to death but I cannot be any later than I already am!"

Rachel just laughs and walks away into the kitchen to grab Brittney's lunch. As Brittney is about to run out the door Rachel throws her the bag.

"Thanks Rach I owe you one!" Then the door slammed and she was sprinting down the stairs.

"Ms. Pierce, late again that is the 4th time in 2 weeks, am I going to have to buy you an alarm clock?" her professor just glares at her.

"I'm sorry I was at the studio late last night, I didn't get much sleep."

Her professor just shakes his head and continues to take attendance and starts the lesson. Brittney then proceeds to do what she does every lecture, she slips into her daydreams.

_(Flashback)_

"_oh come on you know you want to. Just do it already!" _

"_Kurt I can't! There is no way! She doesn't even know who I am or that I even know who she is."_

_The boy just laughs, I swear if this boy was not my favorite gay man I would have kicked him to the curb a long time ago. "Come on Brittney it can't be that scary!"_

"_Easy for you to say, you have Blaine!" the beautiful blonde retorts._

"_Besides we are getting ready to move to NYC, what could it hurt to have a little something before we leave next week?" Kurt says trying to convince her, and much to his amusement Brittney finally gives in._

"_Fine, but honestly you owe me big time once we are out of this sticky stupid little town. Understood?"_

"Ms. Pierce? Hello Ms. Pierce?" The agitated tone of her professor snapped Brittney back into reality.

The blonde is now blushing, "Uhm, what was the question again?"

He just shakes his head and tells the class their homework assignment due for next class. The grunts and moans from other students about the amount due makes Brittney smile to herself. Brittney didn't mind the heavy load of homework, only if it got in the way of her dance schedule. Brittney starts to head to her next class, which is also her last class, dance class. Since making it into New York Dance Academy dancing has taken up most of her time. She was getting ready for the showcase and it was only two months away and she had so much left to prepare.

After class Brittney takes her phone out to call Rachel to tell her she is on her way home and that she better have some sort of food ready for her because she was starving. Rachel always did the cooking seeming how all the measuring and remembering the order of ingredients confused Brittney. Also because the last time she tried to cook a meal she almost burnt the apartment down.

She gets to her apartment and being that she never pays attention to her surroundings runs smack into someone and falls hurting her wrist.

"OOOWWWWWWWWW!" Tears in her eyes she grabs her wrist.

"What the hell! Pay atten…" the person stops realizing that the girl she ran into was not only breath taking and gorgeous but she was crying and hurt.

Brittney being afraid to look up just wipes her eyes, "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't-I wasn't.."

"Hey it's okay. Are you okay?" the blonde looks up and is shocked at who she was seeing. The extremely gorgeous and beautiful girl from her daydream today was sitting on the ground across from her.

"Uh..y—ye—yeah I-I'm okay." Too afraid to look back up Brittney just sits there ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, it just startled me. Here let me help you up." The Latina stands up and offers Brittney her hand. Brittney hesitates but takes the offer but pulls away quickly realizing that she was using her hurt wrist. The dark haired beauty realizes this and gets a worried look on her face. Still holding her hand out to help Brittney hands her the other hand and gets up.

"Well I-I guess I should go ice my wrist. Again I am sorry." Brittney says blushing and stealing a glance at this beautiful human being in front of her.

"Wait can't I at least walk you home to make sure you get home safe?" She smiles shyly at the blonde.

"Uhm..well I am home this is my apartment complex, but thank you for the offer."

"No way, I live here!" She holds her hand out, "I'm Santana."

Brittney gets a little light headed, this could not be happening, "Uh. I'm Brittney." She shakes Santana's hand. Brittney pulls back quickly at the feeling that shot through her when she touched hands with the dark beauty.

"Well, I should go I have a ton of homework to do. I'm sorry for running into you. It was nice to meet you." With that Brittney turns and runs inside not stopping till she shuts her apartment door.


End file.
